With the development of air-conditioning technology, inverter air conditioners have become more popular in the market, and a sales volume of the inverter air conditioners has also been enhanced rapidly. At present, the inverter air conditioners in the market require a complete set of installation, in which an indoor machine and an outdoor machine require a specialized and matched communication to realize a control for a compressor of the outdoor machine. Therefore, it is needed to ensure the synchronization and matching between the indoor machine and the outdoor machine.
The inverter air conditioner in the related art may be shown in FIG. 1. During operation, the outdoor machine receives a series of signals (such as an on-off signal, a temperature setting signal or an indoor temperature signal) sent from the indoor machine by a specific transmission rule or signals processed by the indoor machine, such that the compressor of the outdoor machine may be controlled to operate at a specific frequency and an operation frequency of the compressor may be adjusted according to indoor changes. In the related art, the indoor machine needs to send corresponding signals to the outdoor machine, so as to realize control on various components of the outdoor machine. In other words, in the case that the indoor machine and the outdoor machine do not communicate with each other, the outdoor machine cannot operate normally. Therefore, there is a need to improve the conventional inverter air conditioners.